alamat anyar
by garekinclong
Summary: Berada di titik terendah kehidupan—hidup sebatang kara tanpa kebutuhan primer, kecuali sandang—membuat Shouto terus menghujat diri... sampai ia bertemu dengan'nya' di alam mimpi. #OFATODODEKU


**[ alamat anyar ]**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** (c) Horikoshi Kouhei

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh secara materiil, murni buat asupan para TodoDeku shippers.

AU. Possibly OOC. Possibly typo everywhere. Boys Love. Rada nyerempet anu.

Todoroki **Shouto** / Midoriya **Izuku**

 **#OFATODODEKU**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada saat di mana manusia terjatuh dalam lubang keputusasaan—mau tak mau, gangguan kesehatan mental bernama depresi datang mendekap. Semua masalah memusingkan bergabung menjadi satu; meruntuhkan mental nyali, menjatuhkan harga diri, membuat diri berpikir sudah tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa didapat lagi. Apa semua mata yang mengikik dalam senang akan membantunya? Justru para mata itulah penyebabnya.

Berjalan selangkah, batu kerikil sampai batu sebesar jantung menghantam kepala. Menarik satu napas, gas-gas beracun menyusup masuk ke lubang hidung. Pecutan tali tambang lebih menyakitkan daripada pecutan tali rafia, tentu saja.

Siapa yang mau tertawa kalau kondisinya seperti ini?

Nama, Todoroki Shouto. Umur, 16 tahun. Alamat, lenyap bersama papan.

Yang tersisa hanyalah badan lecet dengan organ tubuh yang masih berfungsi baik. Bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut masih mampu melangkah sempurna—padahal siang bolong kemarin telapak kakinya terbakar aspal jalanan.

Harusnya ia tahu, menjadi aib satu desa berarti ia harus dibabat habis—atau melenyapkan diri supaya tak disiksa lebih kejam lagi. Padahal semuanya itu berawal dari kesalahpahaman yang dilanjutkan dengan interpretasi liar ibu-ibu tukang gosip. Sedikit bumbu hina sudah menodai seluruh keluarga Todoroki.

Hasilnya: Shouto sebatang kara, tanpa kebutuhan primer... kecuali sandang.

"Harusnya aku mati saja. Harusnya aku ikut terbakar bersama semuanya. Harusnya—"

Shouto membaringkan diri di atas tanah, di mana pandangannya ke arah langit berbintang dihalangi siluet pepohonan rindang. Mulut terus meracau harusnya, seharusnya, jika saja, jikalau, akan lebih baik, dan perandaian yang lain dengan satu makna yang sama: ia tidak seharusnya bernapas hari ini.

Tatapan fokus ke langit malam menangkap adanya titik putih yang bergerak membikin garis miring. Shouto sempat mengingat kepercayaan masyarakat yang menurutnya bocah sekali. Tapi, tampaknya iseng coba-coba sebelum mati mengenaskan boleh juga.

 _Bintang jatuh, pertemukan aku dengan malaikat maut_.

Sembari mengucap doa dalam batin, makin lama kelopak mata terasa memberat. Pejaman mata mulai menggelapkan semuanya.

Termasuk harapan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shouto mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Seingatnya kali terakhir kali ia berbaring, alas tubuhnya berupa tanah bumi ditambah kerikil-kerikil kecil. Kenapa sekarang ia ada di atas kasur?

Begitu Shouto membangunkan diri, ia mencubit tangan sendiri sampai kuku menancap dalam. Dirinya tidak merasa kesakitan. _Oh_ , hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang indah untuk seorang tunawisma yatim piatu sepertinya.

"H-Halo,"

Kalau ada suara orang lain selain dirinya, apa bisa Shouto anggap itu suara malaikat pencabut nyawa? Jadi begini cara malaikat maut menjalankan tugas? Membunuh pelan-pelan lewat mimpi indah manusia?

 _Khu_. Shouto melepaskan tawa sebentar, baru mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ada siluet makhluk yang menyerupai manusia, bedanya, yang ini memiliki sayap seperti iblis...

...tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Sayap seperti iblis? Bukankah malaikat maut tidak memiliki sayap iblis?

"Siapa kau? Malaikat maut?"

"Tunggu! Aku bukan malaikat maut. Aku... yang kalian sebut dengan i—"

Shouto memotong, "Bukan? Apa artinya besok aku masih hidup? Kenapa?"

Makhluk di hadapan Shouto mulai berjalan mendekati kasur. Bola mata hitam beriris kuning menatapnya polos. Rambut acak hijau campur gelap mulai terlihat setelah sebelumnya ditelan bayangan hitam. Shouto sempat terkesiap melihat pakaiannya.

Minim bak pemandu karaoke kampung sebelah. Jadi makhluk astral juga lebih suka memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan? Setidaknya ia masih memakai celana—meski celana sepaha.

"A—Aku sebenarnya salah sasaran tapi... tidak apa-apa. Aku adalah makhluk yang kalian sebut dengan nama _incubus_ ," jelasnya takut-takut. Ekor berujung _waru_ mengibas sejenak, kemudian melilit pada perut makhluk itu sendiri.

Incubus _? Sebangsa iblis yang suka menggoda manusia secara seksual melalui mimpi?_ Shouto mengamati baik-baik sebelum mencocokkan informasi yang ketahui dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

"Jadi ada _incubus_ yang lucu dan imut sepertimu?"

"Eh—" _Incubus_ itu mengulum bibir meski rona merah di pipi tak bisa ditahan. Shouto sendiri menjadi gemas melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah merah seseorang (walau yang _ini_ tidak terhitung manusia). Kali terakhir Shouto melihatnya adalah ketika keluarga Todoroki merayakan ulang tahun istri sekaligus ibu di keluarga itu. Rona kemerahan pada pipi akibat kecupan singkat di dahi dari sang ayah.

 _("Shouto, maafkan ibu—")_

Shouto berhenti nostalgia. Mengenang masa lalu, berarti mengenang luka lama pula.

"Uhm, maaf... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menghampiri mimpimu, tapi... kau terlihat kesepian."

"Begitu. Jadi menurutmu aku kesepian."

"M-Memangnya tidak, ya?"

"Kau benar, aku kesepian. Jadi... bisakah kau kemari?"

Tangan Shouto terulur, mengundang sang _incubus_ untuk mendekatkan diri. Pikiran konyol sempat terbesit setelah Shouto mengulurkan tangan, _kenapa jadi aku yang menggodanya? Yang_ incubus _siapa, sebenarnya?_ Tapi masa bodoh.

Kalau memang ia kesepian, setidaknya ia ditemani makhluk lain.

Sang _incubus_ melangkah pelan-pelan. Kedua tangan terus memijit bagian pungung tangan masing-masing, kegugupan jelas tampak dari perilaku gusarnya itu. Ia selesai mengeliminasi jarak dengan Shouto, lalu Shouto menarik lekukan punggung yang tak tertutupi kain itu ke arahnya.

Sang _incubus_ ambruk di atas Shouto. Tapi kala ia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan diri dari wajah manusia itu, Shouto lekas memeluk pinggang _incubus_ itu.

"A-Apa kau tidak sesak? Aku akan segera menyingkir jadi—"

"Tidak perlu. Aromamu memabukkan."

"Nggg!" Shouto yakin sang _incubus_ tersipu malu mendengarnya. Bah, Shouto sendiri sebenarnya malu, tapi buat apa menahan diri di mimpi sendiri. Setidaknya kenikmatan seperti ini tidak bisa ia lewatkan secara sia-sia. Belum tentu saat ia bangun nanti, Shouto bisa begini.

Bisa saja ia terlindas truk. Bisa saja ia kejatuhan misil. Bisa saja ditemukan warga kampungnya dan kali itu, ia takkan diberi kesempatan hidup. Bisa saja sebelum ia merasakan cinta, ia sudah meninggal.

"Tahan. Kau _incubus_ , bukan. Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa menerima sentuhan fisik seperti ini," Shouto bablas mengecup dada sang _incubus_ yang lapang. Kedua tangan masih erat mengunci pinggang sang _incubus_ , membuat yang didekap erat seperti ini tidak bisa berkutik untuk lari.

"Aku tidak—a-aku baru saja menjalankan tugas pertamaku sebagai _incubus_ , jadi..."

"Oh. Pantas kau masih terlihat polos," Shouto melonggarkan kuncian tangan, melepaskan sang _incubus_ yang bergetar takut. Sontak saja sang _incubus_ menjaga jarak dari kasur, mendempetkan punggung pada dinding ruangan.

"Kalau kau takut, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh teman untuk mendengarkan ceritaku, itu saja."

Mendengar ucapan Shouto, sang _incubus_ justru tidak takut lagi. Malah ia, lagi-lagi, mendekatkan diri ke Shouto. Pantatnya didaratkan agak dekat dengan posisi Shouto yang masih telentang di atas kasur.

"Cerita apa? Mungkin... aku bisa membantu..."

"Tidak perlu. Dengarkan saja," Shouto menyiapkan diri untuk mengenang masa lampau, masa di mana aib satu kampung jatuh pada keluarganya. Yang menyebabkan penderitaannya selama ini. Yang menyebabkan ia hidup gelandangan tanpa arah begini, "Di kampungku ada kepercayaan tidak boleh memiliki lima anak. Lalu saat itu, ibuku yang sudah memiliki empat anak termasuk aku, mengandung anak kelima. Tentu saja kabar kehamilan ini tersebar dari ujung sampai ke ujung. Dan dari situ, mulai banyak kesialan yang melanda penduduk desa, kecuali keluargaku."

Sang _incubus_ mulai meresapi cerita Shouto dengan mimik wajah empati. Shouto masih melanjutkan.

"Kupikir memang takdirnya mereka sial. Buat apa menyalahkan orang lain? Tapi... aku tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menyangkal itu. Dari situlah kabar palsu mulai beredar, yang mulanya bisik-bisik biasa lama-lama menjadi obrolan kencang. Semuanya pelan-pelan menolak keberadaan kami."

Salah paham yang sangat merusak kehidupan keluarga tak bersalah. Gunjingan, makian, sampai tatapan jijik mulai menghantui kehidupan keluarga Todoroki.

"Ayahku mulai gila. Kadang kala ia terbakar api emosi, sampai mencelakai satu warga. Pulang ke rumah, wajah Ayahku penuh luka lebam. Ibuku masih berpikir waras, untungnya. Tapi ketika..." napas Shouto mendadak tercekat, lidahnya seolah kaku untuk melanjutkan. Shouto memaksakan diri agar terus berbicara, "...ibuku keguguran, semuanya tidak ada yang waras—termasuk aku sendiri. Aku kabur dari rumah meninggalkan semua saudara dan ayah ibuku. Aku kabur sejauh mungkin."

Sang _incubus_ bisa melihat ratapan sedih Shouto. Jika darah putih mulai mengalir dari sudut mata Shouto, sang _incubus_ siap menyekanya kapan saja. Tapi Shouto bercerita seolah kesedihannya sudah sirna, yang tersisa hanya kenangan buruk belaka.

"Saat pikiranku sudah jernih dan pulang... aku mendapati rumahku kebakaran," Shouto meneguk ludah, memotong kenyataan, _yang ternyata sengaja dibakar para tetangga_ , "Aku menerobos masuk tanpa takut panas. Aku mencoba mencari-cari semua anggota keluargaku. Tapi yang kudapatkan... ayahku mengunci diri di kamar. Bersikeras memilih mati bersama api. Semua saudaraku terbakar semua. Yang tersisa hanya ibuku, tapi—yah, ibuku menolak untuk keluar dari rumah."

"Kenapa..." tanpa sadar, sang _incubus_ mulai memberi respon suara. Shouto tidak menjawab.

"Ibuku meminta maaf padaku, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa salah Ibu. Ibu berkata akan menebus semua kesalahannya bersama dengan api, sama seperti Ayah. Ibuku terus menyalahkan diri ketika melihat jasad saudara-saudaraku yang tak jauh dari posisinya saat itu. Aku? Aku tentu saja berusaha untuk membawa ibuku pergi—tapi ibu mendorongku menjauh."

"Ah..."

Shouto menoleh ke samping, mempertemukan dua pasang mata dalam satu pandang, "Aku pergi dan satu-satunya anggota keluarga Todoroki yang selamat. Sejak saat itu, aku hidup tanpa apapun. Aku juga menerima banyak perlakuan kasar dari tetangga—apa aku harus menyebut mereka tetangga? Kurasa tidak. Dan, yah, lihat saja penampilanku. Aku berakhir seperti ini dan mencoba mati di bawah langit berbintang. Siapa yang menyangka aku akan bertemu _incubus_ lucu sepertimu?"

Shouto menjepit hidung sang _incubus_ dengan jempol dan jari telunjuk. Suara mengeluh sakit tidak diindahkan Shouto.

"He-hentikan Todoroki- _kun_!"

"Iya, iya—oh," Shouto baru menyadari marganya dipanggil dengan sangat manis. Tidak, bukan itu. Apa karena sedari tadi Shouto terus mengucapkan marga keluarga ketimbang nama kecilnya sendiri?

Tapi... tidak buruk juga.

"Siapa namamu? Apa aku perlu memanggilmu _incubus_ saja?"

"Tidak, aku punya nama. Panggil saja... Izuku."

"Izuku, ya..."

Senyum yang terukir pada bibir Shouto turut mengembangkan lengkungan senyum lebar Izuku.

"Jadi, hei, Izuku... tidak keberatan, 'kan, kalau aku menghabiskan mimpi ini bersamamu?"

Shouto menyentuh pipi bulat Izuku, mengusapnya secara halus dan hati-hati. Izuku awalnya memalingkan pandangan, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan meski matanya tak berani menatap langsung sorot iris dwiwarna Shouto.

"Baguslah."

Shouto tidak bisa berharap banyak kala matanya terbuka nanti. Apakah hal pertama yang ia tatap adalah mulut singa, atau tahu-tahu dirinya sudah bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa. Yang penting, di mimpinya yang paling indah ini, ia bisa melampiaskan segalanya tanpa terkekang batas apapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"—ngun! Bangun!"

Shouto tersadar dari mimpi bukan karena suara yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun, tapi karena tamparan pada kedua pipinya yang mengaktifkan refleks fungsi motoriknya. Shouto sempat linglung sesaat setelah membuka mata. Namun, ketika ia melihat siapa yang membangunkannya...

"...Izuku?"

Sosok yang sama seperti _incubus_ pemula dalam mimpinya hadir tepat di depan mata secara nyata. Serius. Bahkan bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung juga sama persis. Bedanya, yang ada di depan Shouto saat ini benar-benar 'manusia'. Matanya tak hitam beriris kuning, melainkan putih beriris hijau.

"Eh? Tahu namaku darimana?"

 _Oh. Makhluk yang berbeda_ , tapi Shouto masih menyimpan rasa bingung kenapa bentuk fisik mereka hampir mirip—bahkan nama juga sama, "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Tapi, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa... apanya? Aku sedang mengumpulkan bahan obat herbal, tapi tahu-tahu aku menemukanmu tergeletak di tanah. Apa.. aku seharusnya tidak membangunkanmu?"

 _Sama. Semuanya terlalu sama_ , "Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau sudah membangunkanku."

"Sama-sama!" senyum ceria dari Izuku 'manusia' ini menghangatkan hati Shouto.

 _Bahkan senyumannya juga sama._

Shouto mulai merasa dirinya gila setelah ia pikir dirinya orang paling waras di antara orang-orang yang pernah ia temui. Mungkin akibat perjalanan panjang sampai-sampai mimpinya tercampur delusi?

"Pakaianmu kotor. Apa kau mau ke rumahku untuk singgah sebentar? Aku punya baju bersih untukmu."

"Ah... baiklah."

Sementara mengekori Izuku 'manusia', Shouto terus memandang perawakan Izuku ini dari ujung rambut sampai ke kaki. Ingatan akan mimpinya semalam membuat kedua tangannya refleks melingkar pada bahu Izuku 'manusia'.

"E-Eh!? Ada apa!?" ia terkejut tapi tak berontak, Shouto masih terus memeluk dari belakang sembari menyesap aroma rambut hijau tersebut.

"Mmhm. Aku hanya ingin... memelukmu. Itu saja."

Shouto ingin berterima kasih kepada Izuku 'sang _incubus_ '. Setidaknya mencurahkan semua beban dan melepaskannya bersama kenikmatan membuat isi kepalanya lumayan enteng. Selama menggelandang tanpa tujuan, Shouto terus menyalahkan diri dan berniat untuk mati. Tapi selalu saja selamat, selamat, dan sehat.

Shouto harus menerima jika dirinya ditakdirkan untuk terus hidup. Semua orang yang kuat selalu punya luka yang dalam di masa lampau, jadi Shouto berhak untuk mengakui dirinya kuat. Ia tangguh. Ia bernyali besar dan berani.

Shouto berasumsi bahwa mimpinya semalam menuntunnya untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat kebahagiaan baru dalam kehidupan. Entah mana Izuku yang benar, selama dia adalah Izuku, Shouto tetap menaruh harapan hidup padanya.

Siapapun yang berbahagia akan tertawa jika kondisinya seperti ini.

Nama, Todoroki Shouto. Umur, 16 tahun. Alamat, jalan kehidupan baru bersama Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

 **a/n** : maharatu nyai kanjeng ndoro maap ya ficnya ngga ena-ena (?).

Halo saya garekinclong baru nelur satu di fandom BNHA :"D maafkan kalau gimana-gimana dan kalau sempet bikin TodoDeku lagi, ya saya bikin lagi eheheh.

Jangan lupa ya ikutan nambah arsip TodoDeku via event OFA aka One For All! :D Syaratnya nggak muluk-muluk cukup bikin fic TodoDeku bahasa Indonesia terus pasang tagar #OFATODODEKU biar dinotis maharatu nyai kanjeng ndoro sang author pemrakarsa event ini hoho

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fanfic ini.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
